Vehicle wash systems are in common use to clean passenger vehicles such as automobiles. These vehicle wash systems may include a number of washing components that can be used to clean different sections of the vehicle. For example, wash systems may include a top brush that cleans the top surfaces of the vehicle and side brushes that clean the side surfaces of the vehicle. The top brush is typically raised and lowered relative to the vehicle to clean the varying heights inherent in the top surfaces of vehicles. The top brush may also be moved fore-and-aft to travel along the length of the vehicle, or the vehicle may be conveyed past the top brush to cover the length of the vehicle. The side brushes, similar to the top brush, may be translated fore-and-aft relative to the vehicle to cover the length of the vehicle, either by translating the brush relative to stationary vehicle, or conveying the vehicle past stationary brushes.
One type of wash system is a tunnel type wash system, in which the vehicle passes through generally stationary vehicle treatment components, such as rotatable brushes. In this type of system, the brushes may rotate in different directions based on the specific requirements of the vehicle wash system and the segment of the vehicle to be cleaned.
Another type of wash system is the rollover type system, in which the vehicle may remain stationary, with the brushes translated along the surfaces of the vehicle, including the top surfaces and the side surfaces of the vehicle. The brushes in a rollover system can also have two rotational directions, depending on vehicle wash requirements.
Changing the rotational direction of the brushes requires rotational reversing equipment, such as motor starters, hydraulic valves, and the like. Accordingly, brushes that can change direction are more complicated and costly, both in the initial provision of the components as well as in maintenance and repair.
Brushes that travel in a single direction are simpler to construct. However, due to the translation of the brushes relative to the vehicle, brushes that rotate in a single direction may suffer from feed roller effects, in which the surface feet per minute at the outer circumference of the brush is moving at the same speed and direction as the relative translation of the vehicle. This effect can be amplified for slow rotational speeds of the brush during washing, which may be desirable in many cases.
In view of the above, there is a need for an improved vehicle wash system.